1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a camera and a wrapping sheet therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a single-use camera and a wrapping sheet suitable for being attached to the surface of the single-use camera.
2. Description of Related Art
The single-use camera has a simple photographing mechanism (e.g., a lens and a shutter), and comprises a camera body having a built-in film cartridge and a sheet wrapping the camera body. For example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 9-54397 discloses a method in which a band-shaped wrapping sheet, which is made of paper of fine quality, polyethylene terephthalate (PET), etc., is wound on a central part of the camera body and is fixed to the camera body with an adhesive. The wrapping sheet fixed to the camera body is removed from the camera body in a recycling step of the single-use camera. To simplify the removal of the wrapping sheet, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 9-54397 discloses an adhesion reducing process (e.g., an embossing process and the formation of an ink layer) for an adhesive agent layer of the wrapping sheet to thereby achieve both the fixability and the removability.
A label (the wrapping sheet) is attached to the single-use camera in such a manner that it is wound around the whole circumference of the camera body. A designing print is applied on the surface of the label covering the front of the camera. The directions and the like are printed on the surface of the label covering the back of the camera.
The conventional camera body and the wrapping label are made of materials that never transmit light, in order to shield the light. The camera thus has a gloomy impression. Moreover, there are only a small number of design variations for a simplified camera such as the single-use camera.
Therefore, the applicant of the present invention has developed an idea of using a transparent label to dress the camera. The applicant of the present invention aims at solving such a problem in that the use of the transparent label for wrapping the camera causes an uneven part of the camera body to be seen well through the label. This deteriorates the appearance of the camera, and makes it hard to read the directions and the like.
The transparent label is mainly attached to a flat surface, but there is the necessity of attaching the transparent label to the uneven part of the camera body such as a part where holes are partially formed in the case of the single-use camera. In this case, the uneven part of the body can be seen well through the label to deteriorate the appearance of the camera.
To address these problems, a so-called xe2x80x9call-over uniform printingxe2x80x9d may be applied on the label with a large amount of ink to conceal the uneven part of the body, and the directions are printed over the all-over uniform printing on the label. However, there is a limitation to the amount of ink, and it is impossible to achieve a satisfactory result since the uneven part cannot be completely concealed. Moreover, if a large amount of ink is used, the ink would become an impurity factor to deteriorate the quality of regenerated resin in the recycling step.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a camera wrapping sheet that erases a gloomy and stiff image of a camera, and increases design variations. It is another object of the present invention to provide a wrapping sheet, which is entirely transparent or partially includes an opaque area where directions are printed, while maintaining a flat and good appearance regardless of unevenness of the surface of the camera and making it easier to read letters on the wrapping sheet, and a camera to which the wrapping sheet is attached.
The above object can be accomplished by providing a camera wrapping sheet attached to a surface of a camera body, wherein: the camera wrapping sheet is made of a transparent resin; and an adhesive is provided at one side of the camera wrapping sheet to be attached to the surface of the camera body.
In the present description, the word xe2x80x9ctransparentxe2x80x9d is used in a broad sense including xe2x80x9csemitransparentxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ctranslucentxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctransparent, semitransparent or translucent, and coloredxe2x80x9d as well as xe2x80x9ctransparent, semitransparent or translucent, and colorlessxe2x80x9d. In short, the word xe2x80x9ctransparentxe2x80x9d means that it is possible to see through an object much or less.
According to the present invention, the transparent label made of a light-transmissible resin is attached to the surface of the camera body, and this makes a boundary between the camera body and the label inconspicuous and achieves a good appearance. In particular, the camera body is transparent and the transparent label of the present invention is attached on the camera body, and this makes the camera brighter.
Since the xe2x80x9call-over uniform printingxe2x80x9d is not applied to the transparent area of the transparent label, and this decreases the amount of impurities generated from the ink and prevents the deterioration of regenerated resin.
In one preferred mode of the present invention, an adhesive agent is coated on a side to be attached to the surface of the camera body.
In another preferred mode of the present invention, a camera wrapping sheet attached to a surface of a camera body, is characterized in that: the camera wrapping sheet has a transparent area and an opaque area; an adhesive agent is coated on one side of the camera wrapping sheet to be attached to the surface of the camera body to thereby form an adhesive agent layer; and an adhesion reduction process is applied to a part of an adhesive surface of the adhesive agent layer to reduce an adhesion of the adhesive agent, the part covering an uneven part of the camera body.
On the attachment surface of the wrapping sheet, the adhesion of the area to which the adhesion reduction process is applied is lower than that of the other area for which the adhesion reduction process is unexecuted. The adhesion reduction process is applied for the adhesive surface of the area of the wrapping sheet covering the uneven part of the camera body. This reduces the adhesion of the area covering the uneven part, and the uneven part of the camera body can be seen less through the wrapping sheet. This improves the appearance of the camera, and makes it easier to read the directions and the like.
Instead of the wrapping sheet having the transparent area and the opaque area, it is possible to use a wrapping sheet that is entirely composed of a transparent body. In one preferred form of the adhesion reducing process, a transparent ink is applied to the adhesive surface by dot printing.
The above object can also be accomplished by providing a camera in which a wrapping sheet is attached to a surface of a camera body, wherein: the wrapping sheet has a transparent area and an opaque area; an adhesive agent layer is formed on one side of the wrapping sheet to be attached to the surface of the camera body; an adhesion reduction process is applied to an area of an adhesive surface of the adhesive agent layer to reduce an adhesion of the adhesive agent layer, the area covering an uneven part of the camera body; and the wrapping sheet is fixed to the camera body by the adhesion reduced by the adhesion reduction process.
It is possible to use a wrapping sheet, which is entirely composed of a transparent body, instead of the wrapping sheet having the transparent area and the opaque area. More particularly, the present invention is suitable for a single-use camera, into which a photographic film is loaded in advance and a taking lens and a shutter mechanism are incorporated.